1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device, and more particularly to a connecting device of a ceiling fan for connecting a blade to a bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a ceiling fan usually includes at least three blades each radially mounted to a bracket that is connected to a motor of the ceiling fan. For reducing the volume of the ceiling during transporting and an easy assemble to the user, a connecting device is provided to connect the blade and the bracket for easily assembling and detaching.
A conventional connecting device of a ceiling fan in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a connector (52) rotatably mounted on a connecting portion (51) of a bracket (5) of the ceiling fan and having multiple wings (not numbered) radially extending from a top of the connector (52). The bracket (5) is radially mounted to a motor of the ceiling fan. Multiple stubs (53) extend from the connecting portion (51) around the connector (52). Each blade (6) of the ceiling fan has a corridor (61) defined therein to allow the connector (52) extending through the blade and multiple through holes (62) each defined to align with a corresponding one of the stubs (53) to allow the stubs (53) extending through the blade (6) after assembling the blade (6) on the bracket (5). The corridor (61) has a shape corresponding to that of the connector (52) such that to rotate the connector (52) can secure the blade (6) on the bracket (5) after the connector (52) extending through the blade (6) and the stubs (53) received in the through hole (62) in the blade (6).
With reference to FIG. 8, it shows another conventional connecting type of a ceiling between the bracket (7) and the blade (8). The bracket (7) includes a connecting portion (71) formed on a free end of the bracket (7) and multiple stubs (72) extending from the connecting portion (71) toward the blade (8). Each stub (72) has a slender plate (73) rotatably mounted on a free end of the stub (72). The blade (8) has multiple through holes (81) defined in one end thereof. Each through hole (81) has a shape corresponding to that of the slender pate (73) such that to rotate the slender plate (73) can secured the blade (8) on the bracket (7) after the slender (73) pass through the through hole (81) in the blade (8).
However, the two conventional connecting types between the blade and the bracket of a ceiling fan have the same disadvantages as follow. The stubs of the above embodiment are column such the stub contact with the inner periphery of the through hole as a line. Consequently, the blade cannot be securely connected to the bracket.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved a connecting device of a ceiling fan for connecting a blade to a bracket.
To achieve the objective, the connecting device in accordance with the present invention comprises a base plate securely attached to a connecting portion of a bracket of the ceiling. An oval connecting block is selectively attached to the base plate by a fixing member and received in the blade of the ceiling fan. The oval connecting block has an axis parallel to that of the blade of the ceiling fan. The oval connecting block includes two opposite ends each having a knob laterally extending from the oval connecting block. A press plate is rotatably mounted on a top of the oval connecting block. The press plate having two opposite ends each bent to abut a top surface of the blade of the ceiling fan. The knob abuts a bottom surface of the blade and the press plate abuts the top surface of the blade so that the blade is clamped between the knob and the press plate.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.